


Thats not how it works

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, M/M, family fun times, is pure crack, thats all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: All Leonard Snart wanted was a nice family heist





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/gifts).



All Leonard Snart wanted was a nice Sunday family heist. It was a quiet, pleasant sort of day in Central City. Mardon was keeping the weather at bay and the sun was abiding by the wave of his hand. Snart appreciated the break from the horrid rains that had been hitting their poor town. Many leaks were confirmed over the weekend with Mick doing his best to fix them before Lisa used his gun to set fire to the roof. An occasion they did not need repeating. 

So here was dear Leonard Snart, dressed to the nines in his blue fur collared coat, his cold gun strapped tightly to this thigh, more for threat than use, and his gang or merry wayward criminals behind him. The perfect start for a heist. 

He had hoped, but sadly for him, The dreaded Flash had other plans, interrupting his plan as it was deemed "illegal" and "unnecessary" and "don't roll your eyes at me, Snart, you and your crew are the ones committing the crime here," how he wished for the days that he would just kill whatever little annoyance was in front of him. But alas, thanks to this one in red, that was all in his past as he moved on to a less killing criminal career, where the only thing dying is his reputation and gains. 

Shawna, thank her heart, had popped them all out before any real cops had appeared with their weapons drawn and no hesitation to kill on sight. Detective West was still at arms over Mardon and that little mishap Snart had in his house, it was a nice house, he even left the man a note. 

Still, for all the nice weather that Mardon had produced for that day, it was left outside as they sat around the kitchen window playing monopoly with Hartley only threatening to kill them all three times, a record for him.


End file.
